A Shadow No More
by Hikaru and Nova
Summary: Hikaru returns to Cephiro and its worse then before. She'll be reunited with some old friends and enemies and meet a new enemy that is more powerful then before. Please R/R
1. Prologue: Daparture for New Ties

Prologue: A departure for new ties  
  
Hikaru Shidou stood alone looking down at the people below. She was at Tokyo towers. She   
had on a red blouse, black skirt and had her flaming red hair, like always, neatly in a   
braid. It had been two years since there last adventure in Cephiro. She was now 16  
and no longer the immature girl she once was. She was waiting for her friends Umi Ryuuzaki  
and Fuu Hououji. The three had been busy the last few months and had barely enough time to  
talk. So they decided to spend the entire day with each other and catch up on old times.   
  
Hikaru had shown up and hour early to get away from her family. If she would have   
stayed home any longer they would have made her do chores and she would have been late.  
Since the past months Hikaru had felt a pain in her heart. A pain she had not felt in a long   
time. It was the emptiness and sadness of being alone. Of course she missed her friends  
but she also missed two other people. Lantis and Eagle. Both were her friends and she loved   
them with all her heart, The last time she had been with them was when they had the final  
battle with Debonair.   
Eagle had sacrificed his life for hers and she never got a chance to say she cared for  
him. Lantis was someone else she loved and he loved her back. He had given her his mother's  
pendant and she kept it with her always. Hikaru looked at her watch and noticed she would   
have to wait only another half hour. Suddenly a bright light shined into the room. Hikaru  
shaded her eyes and screamed, "What's happening!"   
Suddenly she felt the floor of Tokyo Towers seem to become water and she began to   
sink. She screamed but no one would be able to hear her cry for help. She screamed louder  
and louder until she fell through the tower floor. Hikaru screamed again as she fell into   
another land, another land she knew all too well. It was Cephiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Return of Two

Chapter 1: Two Rerturn to Cephiro  
  
Hikaru's body fell from the sky to the ground. Closer and closer  
she came   
but   
Hikaru couldn't scream. She wanted to but she was too scared to.  
She looked at Cephiro and noticed the place was back to its beautiful  
self.   
Its sea was as   
blue as sapphires, the land was green as emeralds, and the castle was  
that   
stood in the   
center of Cephiro was beautiful. Suddenly Hikaru could see the world  
coming   
closer, it   
was too close. She was going to fall to her death. Just then she fell  
on   
something soft. She   
looked up and saw a big bird. The bird swooped down to Castle  
Cephiro.   
When it landed Hikaru herd a voice call out from below. "Hey how  
was   
flying   
here? I have some seeds for you." said the voice. Hikaru crawled up  
the birds   
back and   
looked over the shoulder and saw a guy wearing a big puffy hat.  
"Ascot." she   
said softly.   
Ascot jumped and dropped bird seeds everywhere. He looked around and  
then   
looked up.   
"Hi.. Hi... Hikaru." he gasped. Hikaru waved to him and smiled.  
"How did   
you get   
here?" he asked reaching up to help her down. Hikaru slid down  
and Ascot   
helped her   
down off his pet bird.   
"I don't know I thought someone summoned me." said Hikaru.  
"If someone   
summoned you it wasn't here because were at peace." said Ascot  
petting his   
bird. The   
bird chirped and then flew off. "What about Fuu... and Umi?"  
asked Ascot   
blushing a   
little. Hikaru shook her head. "I was the only one transported her  
I was   
suppose to meet   
them." she replied . Ascot frowned but turned around and opened a  
door   
inside. "Come   
on. I bet everyone would want to see you." he said leading her  
through the   
door.   
He led her down a narrow hallway. The walls were made of white marble  
and   
polished smooth. The carpeting was red with gold trim and very plush.  
They   
passed   
several closed doors until the reached the throne room. The doors  
were shut   
and Ascot   
motioned her to stop. "Let me see if there busy." he said with a  
wink.   
Hikaru smiled and   
backed against the wall. Ascot opened the door and heard several  
people   
chatting. "Hi   
Ascot." said a voice which had a southern accent. Hikaru recognized  
it as   
Caldina. Then   
she heard another voice a young man's voice. It was Lafarga. "Are  
you guys   
busy?" asked   
Ascot. "No, were just talking." said a gentle voice. Hikaru knew  
that one in   
a instant. It   
was her friend Sierra. "Well I have a guest." he said looking  
over at   
Hikaru. "Who is it?"   
asked Ferio who was inside.   
Hikaru heard a the sound of an animal. It was Mokona saying what it   
always said,   
"Puu." Mokona bounced out of the throne room and into the  
hallway. It looked   
at Hikaru   
and went ballistic. It bounced up and down making more "Puu."  
sounds. It   
jumped into   
Hikaru's arms and hugged her tightly making more happy cries. Ascot  
then   
motioned for   
Hikaru to come in. Holding Mokona in her hands she walked behind  
Ascot and he   
said,   
"Everyone welcome back..." Ascot moved aside and finished,  
"Hikaru."   
Everyone stood up and gasped when they saw her. Caldina ran up to her  
and   
draped her arms around Hikaru. She hugged her tightly making Mokona  
squeal in   
pain. "I   
CAN'T BELIEVE IT." she said happily. Ferio, Presea, and Lafarga  
walked up to   
her and   
also gave her a hug. They had missed her so much. It HAD been two  
years and   
being   
away that long would make anyone miss someone. Then Hikaru saw  
standing in   
front of   
the throne Master Mage (Guru) Clef. He was holding his staff and had  
a smile   
on his   
face. Hikaru ran to him and hugged the magician. "Welcome back  
Hikaru...   
but Hikaru"   
She let him go. "How did you get here?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
Hikaru   
shrugged it was   
a mystery for her and them to figure out.   
Just then another door opened and everyone looked back. It was a tall  
man   
with   
black hair and a strong well built chest. "Lantis..." said  
Hikaru. Lantis   
stood there staring   
at him for a minute until Hikaru began to cry and ran into his arms.  
Lantis   
stroked her   
hair and smiled. "Welcome back Hikaru." he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Else where in another place there was a young man with long black  
hair   
and gray   
blue eyes was sitting watching a pool. In the pool he saw Hikaru and  
the   
others rejoicing   
in her return. He was wearing long black robes and a black crown   
on his head.   
He slammed his fist against the wall and growled when he saw Hikaru  
hug   
Lantis..   
Leaning against his throne was staff looked a lot like Clef's only  
it   
was black. He   
picked it up and walked to his pool.   
"Nothing will stand in my way to keep Hikaru for myself." he  
grunted.   
Then he   
closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon the whirl pool began to rise  
into two   
swirling   
cyclones. "I will create someone to destroy Lantis." he hissed.  
Then he   
began to chant a   
few words. Suddenly from out of the cyclones came a women dressed in  
black.   
She had   
long pink hair and pointy ears. "What... where am I?" she said  
looking around.   
"Nova...   
welcome." he said. Nova growled and jumped away. "What do you  
want and why   
did   
you take me out of Hikaru." she growled. He chuckled and then  
looked at her.   
"Nova   
your no longer Hikaru's shadow... your real."he said. Nova let  
out a small   
gasped and   
looked at herself in the pool. She looked real but she wasn't sure.  
She   
pulled out her light   
sword and slit her wrist. Blood fell from her wrist and she gasped.  
She was   
real.   
"Why did you do this for me?" she asked raising her brow. He  
smiled and   
whispered in her ear, "Bring me Hikaru and you can do whatever you  
want to   
the other   
people in Cephiro... but you have to kill Lantis." Nova bit her lip  
and   
backed away from   
him. She loved being human but what did he want with Hikaru and why  
did he   
want   
Lantis dead. Then it hit her. "But Hikaru loves Lantis." she said  
sulkly. "That would be very mean!"  
The guy shook   
his head and then sat down. "Nova I made you human it also means I  
can   
destroy you."   
he said. Nova thought for a moment. She finally got what she wanted.  
Why should she risk losing it?  
Then she said, "Okay but what's your name?" "Dereku." he  
said with   
and evil grin.   
  
Back at Castle Cephiro Hikaru was walking around with Mokona. It had  
been   
so   
long since she had walked the halls of the castle. She walked all  
around   
until she came to   
the garden. The fountains were soothing and the birds chirped. Then  
she   
remembered this   
was the place Lantis gave his mother's pendent to her. She sat at  
the end of   
the fountain   
and smiled. Maybe she was summoned here because she wanted to be here  
so much.   
  
Elsewhere Lantis was sitting outside Castle Cephiro. He was letting  
all   
this soak   
in. The thought of Hikaru coming back when no one needed her was  
confusing   
but it was   
good to. He loved her and he was happy she was back. He sat back  
against the   
tree and   
then a bird flew by and perched on his shoulder. The cool breeze made  
his   
hair fly over   
his eyes. He took a loose strand and placed it behind his ear. Just  
then the   
bird flew away.   
He watched it fly and then heard a crash. He got up and saw a girl  
wearing a   
brown dress   
and had dirty pink hair everywhere.   
She got up and shook her head. "Ouch." she said rubbing her head.  
"Are   
you   
alright." asked Lantis holding out his hand to help her up. She  
placed her   
hand in his and   
got up. When she did she was close to him. She looked up into his  
eyes and   
blushed.   
"You look familiar." said Lantis to her. Oh no I hope he  
doesn't know I'm   
Nova she   
thought. "Funny I haven't talked to anyone in two years... I was  
so busy.  
lied Nova.   
Lantis then realized they were still holding hands and then close to  
each   
other. He let her   
go and backed away. "I hope you're okay... I have to go." he said  
walking off.   
Nova still had her hand in the position when she held his hand. Her  
face   
was red   
and her eyes looked as if she was daydreaming. "What's this I'm  
feeling?"  
she asked   
herself aloud. She felt a warm feeling inside her chest and it made  
her feel   
weak. She   
steady herself and then realized this was a emotion. This must be a  
what   
Hikaru feels   
when she is with Lantis... what's it called... love she thought.  
"I love   
this feeling... I love   
Lantis." said Nova aloud. Then she realized she had to kill Lantis   
to stay   
alive. Then she   
heard a beep. She pulled out a jewel and said, "Yes my lord."   
"Nova you're supposed to kill Lantis." said Dereku with a sound  
of anger.   
"My lord   
I..." began Nova but she stopped. "I'll bring you Hikaru and  
then I'll kill   
Lantis." Dereku   
then said, "Good and do not fail me." Then Nova placed the jewel  
back in her   
pocket and   
crept inside the castle. Once inside she threw off her disguise and  
stood   
bare in a empty   
room. She walked into a small bathing room and took a bath to get  
the dirt   
off her.   
Nova laughed and got out of the bath and wrapped a towel on her. Her  
long   
hair   
dripped water all over the carpet but she didn't care. Then she  
looked in the   
closet and   
saw many clothes. She closed it and look in a mirror. Then she  
walked over   
to the   
dresser and looked inside and saw a bunch of jewelry and makeup. Nova  
looked   
at red   
lipstick and wondered what it was. She didn't know what it was for  
she never   
wore   
makeup before. She tossed it aside and and looked at other kinds of  
of stuff.   
She found a   
round box. She held it above her head and it opened and white powder  
fell all   
over her.   
Nova placed the box back on the table and coughed. She brushed the  
powder   
off   
her. Suddenly she heard the door knob turn she ran and hid in the  
bathroom.   
Outside   
Sierra walked in. She walked over to her closet and took out a pair  
of   
sandels and put   
them on. Then she walked over to the dresser and picked up the make  
up and   
put it on. In   
the bathroom Nova watched from under the door. So that's what its  
for she   
thought.   
When Seirra walked toward the  
closet. She   
opened it   
and picked out a low cut white dress with a gold belt and thin  
straps. She   
put it on and   
looked at herself in the mirror. Seirra twirled letting the dress  
swirl around her.   
"Perfect!" she exclaimed.   
She quickly left the room.  
"Wonder what the rush is for..." Nova whispered.  
She crept out of her hiding place and looked at the makeup once more.  
"NOVA!" screamed a voice from her pocket.  
"Heh... sorry! I'm going!" she grabbed some clothes out of the closet  
and hurredly put them on. She ran out the door and hid in the shadows  
in the hall. 


	3. What Being Real is all About

Inside the castle Nova saw many interesting things she just had to   
see. When she saw a blue carpet she thought it was water and gently  
put her   
foot against it. It was soft but not water. She bent down and touched  
in and   
then she began to lay on it. "Its so soft." she exclaimed excitily.  
Then she   
heard a muffled voice from her pocket. The castle was   
rather empty so she wasn't in any danger of being spotted. Just then  
she came   
to a painting. It was a painting of a landscape. When Nova touched it she  
jumped   
back. The surface was rough. "Its like a window." she said to  
herself.   
Nova moved on and came to a hallway with many doors. "Maybe  
Hikaru is   
one of them." she said turning a door knob. When she opened inside  
she saw a   
room with pink curtain and bed covers. She walked in and looked  
around. She   
then heard the muffle sound from her pocket but she didn't care. She  
opened   
the closet doors and saw many diffrent styles of clothes. Nova pulled  
out a   
bunch of the dresses and changed into them. She had great diffuclty  
because   
she never wore a dress . When she finally got in or thought she got  
it on   
right she walked in front of the mirror and admired herself. Nova  
had chosen   
a dark red dress that was sleeveless. She then tried on a green one  
with short   
sleeves and it came up to the knees.   
When Nova had finished trying on the dresses she selected her  
favorite one. It was a long, satan black dress, with spegetti straps.  
The other dresses were all over the floor. She then decided to put  
some make   
up on. "I have time." she said to herself. She rumaged through the  
doors and   
found make up. Remembering from before she took the lipstick and  
placed some   
on her lips. Then when she looked in the mirror she stuck her tongue  
out and   
wiped it away. It took her a long time to get it right but when she  
finally   
did she had her face from looking like a lovly young lady's.   
Nova then heard the muffled voices again and then had to  
press on.   
She looked though the other rooms and then she stopped in one that  
was plain.   
She looked around and threw stuff out everywhere. Then she came to  
some   
sparkling items. "What's this?" she thought. It was jewelry. Nova had  
never   
seen anything so pretty. She took out all the jewelry and looked at  
them.   
Just then Nova heard a muffled voice from the hallway. She gasped  
tossed the   
jewelry everywhere and ran and jumped on top of the canopy.   
Just then two servants walked in. One plump lady and a skinny  
lady.   
Both growled and began to clean up. "That Mokona has been making a  
mess   
everywhere." shouted the fat lady. "Yeah when I find it I'm going to  
boil him   
in a pot!" joked the skinny lady. Then when the two ladies were  
almost done   
cleaning the stopped aand looked at the jewelry. "Lady Caldina has  
quite a   
collection." the skinny lady said happily The ladies tried on the  
jewelry   
and then put it back. "I one day wish to have jewlary." said the fat  
lady.   
When they were gone Nova came down from her hiding place and put on  
the rings   
braclets and necklaces. She put some of them away but when she came  
to the   
earring she smiled at how pretty they were. When she tried to put on  
she   
yelped softly in pain. She didn't know you needed to pierce your ears  
to wear   
them. She then slowly and painfully took a needle and stabbed a hole  
in her   
ear.   
When blood came out she covered them up and waited until it  
stopped.   
Then she placed the earrings in and said, "That didin't hurt." Then  
she   
looked at herself in the mirror and then noticed her boots she wore  
were   
muddy. She kicked them off and went into another room. She made sure  
no one   
was around and entered a room where there were many high heeled  
shoes,   
sandels, and slippers. When she walked in the high heels she fell and  
kicked   
them off. Nova got angry until she found a pair of black flat shoes  
to go   
with her dress. She smiled and then noticed her hair was a mess. Nova  
then   
remembered and took out a brush and did her hair into a ponytail. It  
looked a   
bit lopsided but Nova had to hurry because her master was getting  
very impatient.   
Nova walked around the palace and then she heard people  
talking. She   
was in a part of the palace were there were more people. She ducked  
into a   
room and decided to stay there until it was safe to go out. She told  
her   
master and awaited in the bathroom of the room hoping she wouldn't  
have to   
wait long.   
  
In the main hall Lantis led Hikaru into the dinning hall.  
"Where is   
everyone?" asked Hikaru. For the last hour Hikaru had seen no one or  
heard   
from them. He had a slight grin on his face and then let her into the  
dark   
dinning room. "What's going on?" she asked. Suddenly the light came on  
and   
there in fornt of her was a feast. "HEY WELCOME BACK HIKARU!"   
shouted  
Caldina. She hugged Hikaru and smiled. Everyone was there and the let  
her sit   
down at the head of the table.   
The friends feasted on the finest food in Cephiro. They  
talked and   
laughed until Caldina stood up. "Come on everyone why not have some  
fun." she   
said happily. "What do mean?" asked Ascot. "Let's dance." she said  
tapping   
her feet and clapping her hands. Hikaru's face lit up and she said,  
"Yeah."   
Clef used his magic and soon a nice tune came around and everyone  
danced even   
the servants. Except for one man. Lantis didn't dance. He sat there  
watching until Hikaru walked   
over and took his hand. "Come on dance with me." she said cheerfuly.  
Lantis   
gluped as the walked onto the dance floor. It wasn't before long that  
he got   
the hang of it and the two where enjoying themselves.   
  
Soon after the feast Lantis escorted Hikaru to her room. The  
two   
waited outside her room and slightly talk to each other. "Well I had  
fun."   
said Hikaru. Lantis smiled and then said, "Me to." Just then Lantis  
bent over   
and kissed Hikaru on the cheek. "Good night." he said walking away.  
Hikaru   
stood there amazed. "Good night." she squeaked." She tried to open  
the door   
and when she finally did she shut it and sighed with relief.  
"I can't belive this." said Hikaru aloud. "Niether can I." said Nova  
from the   
shadows.   
"N-Nova? How did you get here!?!" Hikaru said.  
Nova walked toward Hikaru.  
"I'm here for you Hikaru!"  
"I thought that we worked this out! You know, you go inside me,  
everyone is happy..."  
"No! I'm real now Hikaru! I'm no longer just a part of you! And to  
thank the one who did this for me, I will take you to him and destroy  
Lantis!"  
She leapt at Hikaru, but tripped over the long dress she was wearing.  
She tore off the bottom of the dress so she could move around better.  
Hikaru turned to the door to escape.  
"FLAME ARROW! YAH!" Nova lit the door on fire to prevent her escape.  
Hikaru stumbled backward. "Lantis!" she screamed out.  
  
********  
  
Lantis continued walking down the hallway thinking of the great night  
he had with Hikaru.  
He smiled to himself.   
"Lantis!"  
He turned around. It seemed to come from Hikaru's room.  
"Hikaru!"  
He bolted down the hall toward her room.  
A wall of flames had replaced the door. He covered his face with his  
hands and charged threw the flames.   
  
*********  
  
Hikaru backed up into the corner.   
Nova advanced toward her. "Come on Hikaru! I'm not going to hurt you.  
I'm just going to present you to my new friend. He really wants to  
meet you!"  
  
Lantis charged into the room and ran right into Nova. She grunted as  
she flew across the floor into a wall.  
"GRRR! No more Mrs. Nice Girl!!!"  
She pulled out her swords and ran head on at Lantis.  
She swung her sword out and hit him in the shoulder.  
Lantis crumpled to the ground, gripping his shoulder in pain.   
"Lantis!" Hikaru screamed.  
Nova noticed that Hikaru was off-gaurd and tackled her to the ground.  
"Lets go Hikaru!!!"  
Hikaru looked up and saw her room fading away into a dark land.  



	4. Nova's Feelings

Chapter 4: Nova's feelings  
  
Nova dragged Hikaru up the stairs to her masters chambers.  
Dereku was   
sitting his throne when nova walked in. She tossed Hikaru to the  
ground in   
front of her master.. "Here Hikaru." said Nova. Dereku nodded and  
then eyed   
Nova. "What about Lantis?" he hissed. "I didn't get a chance to kill  
him...   
my lord." she said turning away. "Fool." he said Picking Hikaru up.  
Nova   
frowned and then left.   
Dereku placed Hikaru on a stone bed and chained her. Then he  
began to   
stroke her hair. "So beautiful..." he whispered into her ear. He then  
stroked   
her cheek and then pressed his hand on her chest. His seemed to be  
mesmorized   
by her but then he remembered Lantis. He picked up his comunicator  
and then   
shouted, "Nova I want Lantis dead!" he said. He could hear that Nova  
was   
getting annoyed but she said, "okay."   
  
Nova stood outside still in the dress she had "Borrowed" from  
the   
castle. She then looked at her reflection in the water and kicked it.  
"Why   
can't I stop thinking of him." she whined. Nova then threw off her  
jewelery   
and wiped the make up off her face. "Lantis will never like me." she  
said.   
"No matter how pretty I look, and why should I care he'll be dead  
anyway."   
Just then Nova began to grin.   
She then washed her face in the stream. "If I can't have him as  
Nova I   
can have him as Hikaru... and no one will have to know." she said to  
herself.   
She walked into the castle and into her chambers room. "Master I have  
a   
special way to kill Lantis." she said. Dereku looked at her and said,  
"Oh   
really?" She nodded and told her his plan. "Interesting... alright  
then   
here." he said waving his wand. In Nova's hands were clothes just  
like   
Hikaru's. Nova walked into a room and smiled.   
"So far so good." she said. Then she took out her blade and  
chopped   
little less then half her hair off to make it shorter. Then with  
great   
diffculty she braided it. When she was finished she dressed in the  
clothes   
and looked into a mirror. "I look just like Hikaru." she said  
happily. It was   
true no one would suspect the only problom was the ears. Nova then  
pushed her   
ears to the side of her head and tied them. "Perfect!" she whispered.  
Then   
she walked back outside to castle cephiro.   
  
Back in Castle Cephiro Lantis got up from the ruble. "Who was  
that   
girl?" he thought. "Hikaru..." Lantis managed to get up and stumbled  
toward   
the main chamber. There he saw Clef sitting. "LANTIS!" he shouted  
watching   
him stumble inside the room. "Hikaru is... gone.." he said weakly.  
Clef   
gasped and then looked at Mokona. "Go wake up the others... we must  
find   
her." he ordered. Mokona nodded and bounced away. 


	5. Water and Wind Return

Nova: *passes out T-shirts saying NOVA FOREVER!*   
Hikaru: *sits on the edge of the screen and sighs* We Don't own Rayearth  
Nova: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
  
Hikaru awoke in darkness. Her legs were aching and her head hurt.  
"Where   
am I?" she said rubbing her head. She tried to get up but she felt  
heavy like   
something weighing her down. She ran her hands down her body and felt  
her   
clothes were different. Then she felt someone's hands running down  
her cheek.   
She gasped lightly. The fingers were like ice and made her entire  
body   
shiver. Then she felt someone lift her up into a sitting position.  
Suddenly   
the lights turned on and standing in front of Hikaru was her capture.  
  
"Who are you" shrieked Hikaru. The man smiled and bowed. "I am  
Dereku." he   
said.   
Hikaru bit her lip and looked down at herself. She was wearing a  
white   
dress and her hair was let loose. "Why did you bring me here!"  
demanded   
Hikaru. Dereku chuckled and then smiled. "You look cute when your  
angry." he   
said sweetly. Hikaru gasped and then tried to get up. Her legs felt  
weak and   
she was unable to stand. "Don't try to stand unless you want to fall  
and hurt   
yourself." he said eyeing Hikaru. Just then the door slid open and  
someone   
looking a lot like Hikaru walked in. "Well Nova I see your finished."  
he   
said. "Nova..." said Hikaru. Nova indeed looked a lot like Hikaru.  
She was   
wearing her school uniform, had her hair shorter and tied in a braid,  
and had   
her ears back.   
Nova spun around and gave a devilish smile to Hikaru. "Why are you   
dressed like me?" trembled Hikaru. Nova jumped over to her. She took  
her by   
the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "She's going to bring  
Lantis's head   
on a platter." said Dereku. "What do you mean?" asked Hikaru still  
looking at   
Nova. "I'm going to kill him." whispered Nova making her eyes smaller  
and   
then bigger. Hikaru gasped and pushed Nova away from her. Then she  
got up and   
tired to run but fell to the ground. "I told you not to get up."  
hissed   
Dereku. Hikaru glared at him. "Nova please place her back on her bed  
I have   
to finish the preparations.," he said with a smile. Dereku then left  
and shut   
the door behind him.   
Nova picked up Hikaru and then placed her on the bed. "Nova what does  
he   
mean preparations?" asked Hikaru. "Didn't he tell you?" said Nova.  
Hikaru   
shook her head. 'Its for your wedding." said Nova pushing her down.  
"WHAT!"   
screamed Hikaru. "Your going to marry him tonight and tonight Lantis  
gets   
killed by the girl he loves!" laughed Nova. Nova then opened the door  
and   
just as she closed it Hikaru shouted, "WAIT NOVA!" It was too late.  
Hikaru   
began to cry. "Lantis..." she said burring her head in a pillow.   
  
Everyone was gathered in the palace throne room. Mokona was in  
Sierra's   
arms, and had just awakened. "What's wrong Master Clef?" asked Ferio  
yawning.   
"Its Hikaru." he said shortly. "Lantis was attacked by some person  
who   
kidnapped her." Everyone looked at each other with their mouths  
dropped.   
"What should we do?" asked Caldina. "We should look for her," said  
Lafarga. "I   
also think we should contact the other neighboring countries.," said  
Lantis   
who just walked in. Everyone looked at him. He had a cut on his  
forehead and   
bruises all over. Everyone nodded and ran out of the throne except  
for   
Ascot and Clef.   
Clef looked at Ascot and he looked at Clef. "Do you think we  
should..."   
said Clef trailing off. "Someone summoned Hikaru here and I think we  
should   
summon them.," said Ascot. Clef nodded and then looked at the sky.  
"Greet them   
when they come." said Clef. Ascot nodded and summoned a bird creature  
and   
flew into the sky.   
  
Umi and Fuu walked out of Hikaru's house. Hikaru's mother had told  
her that Hikaru had been missing for a while now. She was starting to  
get really worried. So were Umi and Fuu.  
  
"No wonder she was late for our meeting at Tokyo tower..." Umi  
whispered to Fuu.  
  
"You don't think..." Fuu stopped mid-thought.  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"You don't think she found a way back to Cephiro do you? I mean, Miss  
Hikaru has enough sense to know that she shouldn't just run off  
without telling anyone. So what if she somehow got to Cephiro."  
  
Umi stopped walking. "Let's go to Tokyo tower. IF she is Cephiro,  
then she will need our help."  
  
The two girls started running to Tokyo tower. Their friend might need  
them.  
  
  
  
Nova teleported into the castle hallway.  
  
"This is going to be too easy!" she whispered.  
  
She turned around to see a green blur smack into her. The impact sent  
both of them flying.   
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" Nova screamed at the person  
who hit her.  
  
Ferio lifted his head to look at the loudmouthed person.   
  
"H-hi-Hikaru?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... yeah! I am hikaru! My name is Hikaru Shidou! Hikaru Shidou  
would be me!" Nova answered.  
  
"Wow! Thank goodness! Everyone was so worried. They are all going out  
to look for you. We better hurry up and stop them." Ferio said as he  
pulled the new Hikaru to her feet.  
  
Ferio turned and started running down the hall, dragging Nova behind  
him.  
  
  
  
Fuu and Umi panted as they leaned against a window at Tokyo tower.  
  
"Yeah... We are here and everything now, but HOW IN THE WORLD DO WE  
GET TO CEPHIRO!" Umi screamed.  
  
Fuu nervously looked around. "Please be a little less noisy Miss Umi.  
There are others here."  
  
Umi leaned against the window again. "So what do we do now? It was  
your genius idea that she was in Cephiro!"  
  
"Umm... Miss Umi?"  
  
"What!?! Can't you see I'm ranting here! Don't interrupt!"  
  
"But your arm..." Fuu replied meekly.  
  
Umi looked down at her arm to see that it was halfway through the  
window. "WHAT!?! HELP ME OUT FUU!"  
  
"I would Miss Umi but..."  
  
Umi turned to look at Fuu to see her back moving through the glass.   
"What's happening!?"  
  
"Look out the window Miss Umi. What do you see?"  
  
Umi looked to see a beautiful land that most certainly wasn't Tokyo.  
  
"Cephiro..." she whispered.  
  
  
Note:  
Hikaru: HI its me Princess Hikaru? What do you guys think???  
Nova: NOVA FOREVER!!!!!!  
Hikaru: *sweatdrop*  
Nova: *jumps up and down*  
Hikaru: I think you need time to cool down! *bops her on the head*  
Nova: *passes out against the edge of the screen*  
Hikaru: Well tell us what you think so far and remember we don't own Rayearth.  
Nova: *mumbles in sleep* I love Eagle...  
HIkaru: WHAT!!!!! I love Eagle *drags her off the page then appears and waves good bye*  
  



	6. Hikaru's Escape

Nova: Nova Forever!  
Hikaru: Nova-chan your crazy!  
Nova: NOPE! I'M OBBSESSED!  
Hikaru: Yes... I see that! ON with the...  
Nova: NOVA FOREVER! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Hikaru's Escape  
  
  
Umi and Fuu's faces paled as they began nearing Cephiro. If Fyula  
didn't come soon they would be pancakes.   
  
"Fuu... the ground is really getting close now!" Umi cried.   
  
"I can see that Miss Umi. Fyula will be here any second."   
  
"YOU SAID THAT SEVERAL MINUTES AGO!!!" Umi shrieked.   
  
Even Fuu was starting to get worried as Cephiro sped closer to them.   
Tears freely fell from Umi's eyes.   
  
Suddenly they landed on something large and scaly. "Fyula! I love you  
so much!" Umi screamed as she embraced the giant   
fish, while a sweatdropping Fuu looked on.   
  
"Are you taking us to Master Mage Clef?" Fuu asked sweetly.   
  
Fylua wiggled his head in a nod.   
  
Umi and Fuu looked towards the castle in the distance.   
  
"Why do you think we were called back," Umi whispered.   
  
"Cephiro must be in some sort of danger. Maybe it involves Miss   
Hikaru."   
  
"I hope not," Umi said with a sigh. "That lil red-head gets into too   
much trouble!"   
  
"It's Cephiro! I'm sure Miss Hikaru will have Sir Lantis to protect   
her. I don't think we have to worry too much. Besides, we are  
assuming   
that Miss Hikaru is IN Cephiro."   
  
"True," whispered Umi.   
  
The two sat in silence for the rest of the journey back to Cephiros   
Castle.   
  
  
Hikaru looked around the room hoping she could get away. Her eyes   
focused on the window. She slid her legs over to the side of the bed  
and   
tried to stand. The pain through her legs was enormous. It felt like  
a dozen   
knives stabbing her. I have to get out of here she thought. Hikaru  
then stood   
up with great difficulty, and she walked over to the window and  
looked down. It   
was to far down for her to jump or climb.   
Hikaru then looked at the door. If she did go through it she'd have  
to   
hurry. She tried her best to run but she limped. Luckily Nova didn't  
lock the   
door so she slipped out and down the steps. Her legs were killing her  
but she   
had to hurry. Her captor wasn't going to be pleased if she wasn't  
there and   
she didn't want him to find her. She slipped down the stairs and into  
a   
hallway.   
Suddenly she heard aloud slam. She began to run for she feared he had  
  
noticed she was missing. 'Someone save me,' she thought desperately  
running. She heard someone coming. 'Someone, anyone, please find me,'  
she thought   
with tears flooding her eyes. Suddenly she burst through the door and  
she was   
outside. Nothing was familiar but she had to run away or at least  
try.   
  
"Is something wrong?" asked a tall guy with brown hair and green hat.  
  
"I feel something ... something calling me," he said in faint voice.  
"Do you   
need some sleep?" said a guy with jet-black hair and strong,  
well-built chest.   
"I know this may seem weird but get the mecha's ready and take us  
these   
quadrates." he said lying back in his chair. "Roger!" said the guy  
with the   
green hat.   
  
  
Clef turned to the gathering of people in the throne room. He smiled.  
  
"Umi and Fuu have just arrived in Cephiro. Fyula is bringing them  
here now."  
  
"Yes!" yelled Ferio. "Fuu is back! This is great! I'll have to put on  
some nice clothes! I bet you'll be glad to see your friends again  
Hikaru." He said as he turned to Nova, just in time to catch a strange  
glint in her eyes.  
  
"Fuu and Umi?" 'Hikaru' asked.  
  
"That's what the guy with the horn said!" Ferio replied.  
  
Clef turned to the gathering of people in the throne room. He smiled.  
  
"Umi and Fuu have just arrived in Cephiro. Fyula is bringing them  
here now."  
  
"Yes!" yelled Ferio. "Fuu is back! This is great! I'll have to put on  
some nice clothes! I bet you'll be glad to see your friends again  
Hikaru." He said as he turned to Nova, just in time to catch a strange  
glint in her eyes.  
  
"Fuu and Umi?" 'Hikaru' asked.  
  
"That's what the guy with the horn said!" Ferio replied.  
'Maybe you should get some sleep before their arrival,' said a deep  
voice, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
Nova turned to see Lantis watching her.   
  
'You have been threw a lot lately. You need your energy and rest.'  
  
'Energy? I have no lack of energy!' Nova yelled as she did a  
backflip. She tried to do a cartwheel afterwards, but ended up on back  
on the floor.  
  
'Let me help you up,' said Lantis as he gave her his hand.  
  
Nova blushed as she took hold of it and pulled herself up.   
  
As 'Hikaru's' hand touched his he felt something jolt through it,  
like electricity. The feeling wasn't pleasant like being with Hikaru  
was. It felt… wrong… evil.  
  
"I think I'll will take a nap after all,' Nova said. She turned and  
walked out of the room.  
  
Lantis's eyes narrowed as he looked after her. "Hikaru?" he  
whispered.   
  
Hikaru gasped and ran as far as she could but her legs ached with pain and this dress she   
was wearing didn't help.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast sent her flying. She landed on her back and screamed in pain.  
  
She looked up and saw Derkeu flying toward her. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" screamed Hikaru.  
  
Suddenly there was another huge blast and Dereku went flying. It was as if an angel   
came down and saved her. Well three angels that are... MECHAS!   
  
The three mechas were tall and well kept. One was white, another green, and another that   
was green and white.   
  
Hikaru stood up weakly and looked at the Mechas. The white one stood in front of her and   
looked down at her.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Dereku blasting at them. The Green Mecha fired at Dereku making   
fly back.  
  
'"Thank... you." said Hikaru fainting. The white mecha caught her and picked her up saftly.   
It then flew high into the air while the other two followed.  
  
Derkeu growled and clenched his fists. "No one will take Hikaru away from me... no one..."   
he hissed.  
  



End file.
